Everything hurts
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: É ela quem o fere. x DRACO MALFOY/HERMIONE GRANGER, para o projeto Brainstorm. Sessão Nasty&Filthy do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário: **É ela quem o fere.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoe os erros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything hurts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROJETO BRAINSTORM:<strong>

_Would you mind if I hurt you_  
><em>Understand that I need to<em>  
><em>Wish that I had other choices<em>  
><em>Than to harm the one I love<em>

Within Temptation, "What have you done"

* * *

><p>E é ela quem o fere.<p>

A maioria das pessoas pensaria ao contrário, porque ele é um homem e ela é tão apaixonada por ele, mas Draco é fraco e Hermione passou por tantas, tantas coisas que é quase automático não tentar quebrá-lo como a família dele, como a tia dele, fez com ela.

(_e a culpa não foi dele, ou ao menos é o que ela repete para si mesma toda vez que está na cama. A culpa não foi dele por ter uma tia louca, não foi dele por ter aprendido as coisas erradas e a culpa não foi dele por ter se apaixonado por ela. Draco é inocente e os dois sabem disso. A culpa foi do sangue, dos pais e dela mesma. Se ela fosse um pouco mais dura com ele e com um coração mais difícil de perdoar os erros dos outros..._)

Às vezes ela se sente culpada.

Claro que ela se sente culpada, todo mundo se sentiria culpado se estivesse em sua posição, mas com Hermione as coisas são diferentes, porque ela não consegue evitar em machucá-lo toda vez que olha para o seu braço e vê aquela cicatriz; toda vez que vê aquela marca de guerra.

(_às vezes ela acha que eles realmente poderiam dar certo sem toda essa dor, sem todos esses ferimentos. Mas Draco não reclama; Draco apenas fecha os olhos e tapa os ouvidos e a boca, e então ela percebe que tudo, tudo vai ficar bem, independente se ela continuar com isso ou não_)

Normalmente ela vive com isso.

Hermione aprendeu rápido a viver com esse lado sádico assim como aprendeu rápido que essa foi a sua herança da guerra, assim como a herança de Harry foi a morte e a de Ron foi perder o irmão, e por isso ela consegue viver todos os dias, um dia de cada vez, e dizer a si mesma que está tudo bem ter esse lado, desde que ninguém além de Draco saiba, porque Draco a ama e não contará a ninguém.

(_normalmente é difícil de respirar. E de manter a boca fechada. Com Harry, as verdades saem rápido demais, cheias de remorso e lágrimas e dor e cheios de _eu não consigo evitar, me desculpe, você me ajuda a superar? _e por isso é realmente difícil não falar sobre isso. Por conta disso, ela não fala sobre Draco, nem quando ele a pergunta sobre. Harry costuma receber _ele está bem _ou _sim, está tudo indo perfeitamente bem_, e costuma calar-se. Harry nunca foi um grande fã de Draco, afinal_)

Mas não é como se Draco se importasse.

Draco é Draco e ele também esteve na guerra e ele descobriu o que é ser subjugado tantas, _tantas vezes_ e por isso não se importa com o que Hermione faz, afinal aquilo também é amor e, para alguém como ele que não entende muito das emoções _certas_, ele está contente com isso.

(_mas não é difícil de conversar sobre isso com Draco. Eles falam bastante nisso e não há pedidos de desculpa e nem menções de separação. Hermione demorou em perceber que talvez Draco gostasse disso mais do que deveria. Que ele talvez gostasse mais do que deveria dos gritos e dos sorrisos cínicos e de se sentir culpado por ter ferido a mulher que ama, antes de amá-la. Talvez fosse uma forma de se auto-punir, ou talvez de se auto-perdoar. São suposições, é claro, mas ela tem certeza de que essa foi a sua herança da guerra. Não que ela esteja reclamando_)

Porque eles são felizes assim.

Draco gosta de sofrer e Hermione gosta de machucar e eles são perfeitos nesse e em muitos sentidos, assim como eles sabem que não poderia ser diferente depois de toda a história que tiveram, desde os onze anos, e depois de todo o sofrimento que passaram individualmente, porque ela perdeu os pais e os amigos e ele perdeu a liberdade e o futuro e, por conta disso, machucar e ser machucado são atividades românticas adequadas e cotidianas deles, já que foi o que eles mais aprenderam a fazer e deixar que fizessem, durante o fim da infância, durante toda a adolescência e durante o início da fase adulta.

(_porque os dois vivem nesse relacionamento e sabem que é normal que um machuque e outro fira. Amor não é sinônimo de beleza e felicidade sempre – amor que é amor faz mais lágrimas que sorrisos, afinal. Nessa relação, não é diferente_)

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Ficou confuso, um pouco sem sentido e meio 'heim?', mas eu gostei. Gostei de escrever e desenvolver um pouco de drama com o casal, principalmente ao se tratar de sadismo e masoquismo. E eu gosto de pensar que a Hermione é mais forte que o Draco psicologicamente. Por conta disso, é muito mais fácil para mim pensar que ela iria machucá-lo e ele não iria fazer nada.

Espero que seja fique óbvio que a falta de pontuação foi proposital, bem como o fato de que os parênteses se interligam. Não tão bem quando eu gostaria, mas estão interligados. Um dia eu domino essa arte direito. Além disso, os trechos finais (tanto do parêntesis ou do texto normal) reiniciam a fanfic, tanto que os primeiros trechos começam em meio das frases. Tudo culpa de Literatura Brasileira II. Processem o Drummond.

Enfim, eu não planejava postar essa fanfic, mas as meninas da seção Dramione do 6v conseguiram me convencer. Espero que esteja digno, de verdade!

**Reviews, por favor!**


End file.
